psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
ICD: Mental and behavioural disorders due to use of cocaine
The ICD: prefix is a work around to allow us to gather material here. When the article is written in the correct form below} we will put in redirects so the symptom page will be returned when the symptom is searched for e.g. phobia, phobias etc will return ICD: Phobic anxiety disorders page The task for the moment is to cannibalise the existing pages for each disorder so we can dispense with them but leave a link to the Wikipedia article for the interested reader. [[Cocaine] Addiction: Cocaine It makes sense if all diagnosed conditions are written up in the same way. So please follow these guidelines, amending where appropriate. When editing remove the square brackets where there is not enough information to make it worth going to another page. If you do go to another page, make the link in this form. 2openingname of diagnosis: name of link| name of link 2closingbrackets. e.g. Social anxiety: Outcome studies| outcome studies with the brackets reads as "outcome studies" on the page, but the link takes you to the "social anxiety: outcome studies" page and not to the general, "outcome studies" page. See ICD: Agoraphobia for an example. Please make copious use of the discussion pages to generate proposals for further research, consolidation of treatment protocols etc. etc. Please eliminate this text when redundant. ' Cocaine addiction: Definition' ' Cocaine addiction: Description' *symptoms *synonyms and related phrases ' Cocaine addiction: History of the disorder' *historical sources *famous clinicans ' ICD:Cocaine addiction: Theoretical approaches' *Cocaine addiction: Biological perspective *Cocaine addiction: Evolutionary-neurodevelopmental perspective *Cocaine addiction: Psychodynamic perspective *Cocaine addiction: Cognitive perspective *Cocaine addiction: Interpersonal perspective ' Cocaine addiction: Epidemiology' * Cocaine addiction: Incidence * Cocaine addiction: Prevalence * Cocaine addiction: Morbidity * Cocaine addiction: Mortality * Cocaine addiction: Racial distribution * Cocaine addiction: Age distribution * Cocaine addiction: Sex distribution ' Cocaine addiction: Risk factors' * Cocaine addiction: Known evidence of risk factors * Cocaine addiction: Theories of possible risk factors ' Cocaine addiction: Etiology' * Cocaine addiction: Known evidence of causes * Cocaine addiction: Theories of possible causes ' Cocaine addiction: Diagnosis & evaluation' * Cocaine addiction: Psychological tests * Cocaine addiction: Assessment isssues * Cocaine addiction: Evaluation protocols ' Cocaine addiction: Treatment' * outcome studies * Cocaine addiction: Treatment protocols * Cocaine addiction: Treatment considerations * Cocaine addiction: Evidenced based treatment * Cocaine addiction: Theory based treatment * Cocaine addiction: Team working considerations * Cocaine addiction: Followup ' Cocaine addiction: For people with this difficulty' * Cocaine addiction: Service user: How to get help * Cocaine addiction: Service user: Self help materials * Cocaine addiction: Service user: Useful reading * Cocaine addiction: Service user: Useful websites * Cocaine addiction: Service user: User feedback on treatment of this condition ' Cocaine addiction: For their carers' * Cocaine addiction: Carer: How to get help * Cocaine addiction: Carer: Useful reading * Cocaine addiction: Carer: Useful websites Instructions_for_archiving_academic_and_professional_materials ' Cocaine addiction: Academic support materials' * Cocaine addiction: Lecture slides * Cocaine addiction: Lecture notes * Cocaine addiction: Lecture handouts * Cocaine addiction: Multimedia materials * Cocaine addiction: Other academic support materials * Cocaine addiction: Anonymous fictional case studies for training ' : For the practitioner' * Cocaine addiction: Further reading * Cocaine addiction: Useful websites Cocaine addiction: Anonymous fictional case studies for training